Minato's Family
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Due to the fourth Shinobi war going bad Kyuubi had sent Naruto into the pass, but in order to do so he must give up something in return. He gave up his memories. MinatoKushina, MinatoNaruko, KushinaNaruko. Considered incest but I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue/Need to know things**

-Naruto went into the past because of the disasters results of the fourth great Shinobi war with Kyuubi's help but in order to do so he needed to give up something not of his choice. He lost his memory.

-He token the place of Minato's younger sister by a year named Kari. They grew up and fought together. They were both consider geniuses but things changed after team assignments.

-Minato progressed a lot farther then Kari when Jiraiya became his sensei while she had some no name sensei. Because of that he grew distance and becoming known as the Yellow Flash of strength while she progressed slowly due to her sensei and teammates being dead in the war. She became jounin level at the most and she distance herself from him as well to the point where she was always sent into combat. Minato even grabbed a genin team.

-The day he used Hirashin she was not even there to witness it or even hear of it. He killed thousands of Iwa nins on one front while she was fighting for her life on the other front. The day he was promoted to Hokage she was still on a long SSS rank mission hunting down nins who went missing nins because they wanted to continue the war. Her life was in a constant mix of life and death while he moved on. Minato had married Uzumaki Kushina had a twin baby boy and girl. Kushina was attacked by no other then Uchiha Madara when she gave birth releasing Kyuubi but due to Sandaime's sacrifice it was sealed back into Kushina.

**Now **

Kikyo the daughter of Minato and Kushina was now 13 years old coming home from the academy like any other day with no worries in the world after all; she was the daughter of the fourth. She made a left turn cutting into an alley which was a short cut to her compound like she always do when she bumped into a cloak figured who grabbed her shoulder and Shunshin off.

For the next three months Minato and Kushina tore apart fire country looking for her until Jiraiya caught some Intel of an abandoned warehouse being used again. Taking that chance Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and a group of Anbu surrounded the house before storming in.

Going in first Minato kicked two guards' legs underneath them before racing on as two Anbu subdue them. Everyone started splitting off into their own groups clearing out the warehouse.

Minato and Kushina came running down a hall to a locked gate with many seals. For anyone else they couldn't make heads or tails with it but for them they could understand it. They were ancient Uchiha seals that the present Uchiha clan could never know how to perform so that meant one thing.

"Uchiha Madara" muttered Minato as he formed seals unlocking it. Slowly opening the door Minato walked in to see a cage with a figure inside holding a smaller one close to it. Opening the cage and walking in they saw a sight that will be forever stuck in their minds. A dirtied blonde hair woman with blue eyes covered in bruises and cuts, wearing rags was holding onto the bruised Kikyo and another younger blonde hair boy. While Kushina didn't recognize the female at first Minato did. How could he not.

"Née San" he muttered as tears came out. He slowly walked up to them as she looked up at them in fright. Showing a friendly smile he spoke "It's me. Your older brother Minato" he said as she still looked at him unsure. To prove that he was real he told her a story from her pass. "When in the academy Jim kept picking on you, so I put him in the hospital" he said as her eyes widen in recognition.

"Kushina take care of Kikyo and the boy" he said as went to pick her up but stopped when she looked at him in fear and another emotion they surprised him. Anger. Kushina seeing this made him grab Kikyo and the boy while she walked up to her and picked up her light form.

"I tried to protect them as much as I can but I could only stop her from being raped and them too injured" she said as Kushina nodded being very grateful.

"You did an amazing thing" she said holding her bridal style and walking out after Minato holding Kikyo and the boy.

"I'm sorry" she kept on muttering before passing out. Jiraiya landed in front of them as Minato fixed him a stare. "Clean up house" he said making him nod understanding what it meant. Take everyone in alive for information, gather all Intel in the place, and then remove evidence of its existence.

**Hospital a Week Later**

Minato and Kushina were outside the hospital room for Kari listening to the report on the three from Tsunade.

"Kikyo and the boy had a few sprains, bruises, cuts, and malnutrition only. Maybe some mental scaring but I need a Yamanaka to come in to confirm or they wake up. I can see that Kari toke as best care of them as she can" she finished. "And Kari?" he asked as she signed.

"She has been tortured for a great deal of time. She has a serve case of malnutrition, bruises, cuts, sprains, broken bones, signs of being raped multiple times over time, heavy mind scaring, experimentation, pregnant at one point, and from the signs it was only a single child so far. She also has a complex seal on her back sealing something. That boy that was with her is her child and from DNA blood samples is yours as well. She has been through hell and back. Whatever you known her as in the pass you can forget it. No one would be the same after this. I even strapped her down just in case" she finished with a heavy frown on her face as Minato looked ready to explode but a hand gripping his he calmed down a bit to see Kushina smiling at him.

"Calm down Minato-kun. She needs you in there with a clear head to help her" she said as he smiled back and nodded before he and Kushina walked inside the room.

They saw the kid sleeping on separate bed on one side of the room while Kari was strapped to another bed asleep. He just stared down looking at her sleeping form before speaking.

"It's my fault" he started

"Because I didn't pay attention to her at all she suffered this fate. She was fending for her own while I left to do my own things. She was at the mercy at all my enemies. If they couldn't hurt me directly they can hurt me through her. I didn't even warn her of Madara. She was easy pickings for him. It was his form of revenge against me. From the reports and his journal he left in the warehouse he didn't even let others touch her. He raped her all those times and put the fear of the Sharingan in her mind. He stolen sperm sample of mine from the hospital and planted it in her" he started when he heard a soft voice

"The charka restraint seals were so old so I was able to use enough charka to use a anti-pregnancy Jutsu. He wondered why I wasn't getting pregnant but then found out so he did the horrible. He somehow gave me cursed eyes like his while still having my own. He somehow got a sample of your semen from the hospital to which he planted in me. He was glaring saying it had better work since it was the only one he had. Since it was injected I couldn't stop the pregnancy. He knew I hated you as this was your entire fault. I had your child. My own older brother's child. I'm a monster" she cried as Minato hugged her telling she wasn't as she continued ignoring the fact that the man she hated but loved at the same time held her.

"He said this is his form of revenge. He got pieces of charka from all the Bujii and said he was trying to make such a thing like Juubi. Juubi he says and I thought he was crazy. He gathered large amounts of bijuu's leftover charka during and after the war before combining them. He created something but as he said it wasn't anywhere as strong as it was supposed to be. So to torcher me more he sealed it in me. The power it had was terrifyingly powerful and it's in me. It hurt so much being sealed inside of me. I'm scared. I'm a mother and jinchurkin. I don't know how to deal with this" she said as Minato's eyes widen then softened a bit

"Kari-chan" he said gaining her attention as he removed her bounds from the top to her waist. "It will be ok. I will take care of you and our kids but first I want you to meet my wife" he said as Kushina walked up to her and she looked at her fearful a bit. After all she had her husband child. "Hey I Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. I guess we are both in the same boat. Minato-kun I will take it over from here" she said as he looked at Kari and then nodded kissing them both before leaving.

Once gone she looked at her smiling before speaking. "It's ok. I contain the Kyuubi and I am the mother of his kids as well. So I know what you are going through somewhat" she said opening her arms up for her to which she jumped into it and cried. "It's ok let it all out. I will be here for you now and always" said Kushina patting her back

**With Minato**

Minato was now sitting outside the door hearing the crying as Kikyo was now sitting next to him. After the talk he had with her she had told him all he needed to know. He knows Madara will be after her in the future and that he was messing with Bujii. Also the Juubi a creature of myth didn't see like one anymore if he was trying to create it.

"Tou-san I never got to ask her who she is and I'm sure she doesn't know who I am but do you know her" she asked as he nodded

"Yes she is my sister, your aunt" he answered as she looked at him in shock. "I watched and let that man rape my aunt because she was protecting me" she mumbled sadly as Minato looked at her a little shocked before releasing a sign. "So you saw that. I'm sure she doesn't want you feeling sorry for her so don't be sad and support her in her time of need" he encourage as she nodded extremely determined now.

"I will grow strong so I can protect her from that man and any others in the future" she said with flames in her eyes as Minato nodded agreeing in his own way.

The door had opened up a few minutes later to reveal Kushina as she looked at him with a face that said 'I won't take any bullshit'. "She and her child can't stay here alone. She is too scared to be alone, so we WILL take her home today. Right" she glared at him as he nodded. "Great so go grab her" she said as he nodded.

Removing the last of her restraints he picked Kari in his arms before making a clone to pick up their kid. He had Hirashin them to the house placing them on his bed before Hirashin Kushina and Kikyo to the house as well. Once Kari, Kikyo, and the kid was settled down he walked out to the living room to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the elder toads with Kushina.

"We need to talk" spoke Jiraiya seriously


	2. Chapter 2

**It may seem like a Mary-sue fic at the moment but she slowly works her way out of that situation. To quickly explain Kari strength level. She is just jounin strength so that means she doesn't have anything fancy but a lot of experience. She would lose in a fight to any of the Rookie's 9 sensei's. At the moment.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue/Need to know things**

"We know of the problem she is facing" started Pa confusing him. "She has a Bijuu of tremendous power sealed inside her at not an early age and she was given that cursed Sharingan. They are waging war inside her body. Her Namikaze blood and her late pregnancy is had a positive effect on draining the energies of Bujii and Sharingan going at each other. She was at a good balance then but when she gives birth the two energies will work themselves back up to wage war. It is one of the reasons why Uchiha members shouldn't become jinchurkin unless they have a Sharingan strong enough to repress the Bijuu. I'm sure you sense her charka spiking around a bit" stated Pa as Minato had a frown on his face but nodded.

"I'm also sure that you looked at her blood work. I'm not sure if it was from your ancestors or by that man's experiments but she is half Uzumaki. It is the reason why she can hold the Bijuu to start with. I'm sure he trying to kill her painfully with that. Other people who would have a Bijuu of that amount of power sealed in them would die painfully as it burst out." added Pa as Kushina looked at him in shock while Minato frowned heavily.

"Our parents weren't Uzumaki's so I don't know how she became part Uzumaki. But how do we fix her charka spiking with Sharingan and Bijuu going at each other?"

"The only way for the two to stabilize perfectly is for her to go through sage training which will allow the two to be in perfect harmony….or always be pregnant with your seed so it can always drain the energies of the two" said Pa making him blush, as Kushina chose this minute to jump in.

"Wait a minute! Why does Minato have to get her pregnant? Jiraiya, this better not be your idea" she glared as the man just put his hands up in a calm down manner. "I assure you this is not my idea but the word of the great elder sage. He prophesize it" he spoke while thinking _'But it would make a great story for my Icha Icha collection'_.

He had turned to face Minato before speaking "He told us in a very long tale hat translated to this. Her body and mind had been through hell and back, so while she may hate and love you at the same time, her body will for now and always will respond to your body. She would most likely want no males around her ever again but you .After all from reading the journal that man made it a couple of times as he raped her, he used a genjutsu to look like you quite a few times. She knew it wasn't you but after having it done to you for a while have its effects. It seems he made this happen in the event of you finding her" said Pa making Minato look away. "But why did he place her in Konoha if he was trying to hide her?" asked Kushina

"The best way to hide something from someone is right under their nose. Literally. No one would look in Fire country or Konoha for her as everyone knew the mission she was on was outside the nation. If Kikyo wasn't kidnapped as well she would have never been found" spoke Jiraiya

'_Training or impregnate my sister nonstop with a probably enrage Kushina breathing down my neck. It is after all not uncommon for inter-family relationships and marriages for clans. But the enraged Kushina' _

"The training! She will do the training" he stated as Kushina look at him with a bit of suspicion before speaking up. "How come you are asking him and not her? Because when I talked to her she told me she knows that man will not let go of her so easily. She knows that man enjoyed raping her and that he wanted to impregnate her again but this time her own seed. She only trusts you Minato and she would most likely just force you to get pregnant all the time so he can't touch her. She said it was an idea of hers just to keep out of his reach" she finished as everyone signed before Ma spoke out.

"I suggest that Minato sticks by her at all times until she is recovered enough to do some basic training. Once she is capable of doing that we will move her up to her sage training. I hope you can understand this Minato-kun, Kushina-chan" she finished as the two nodded agreeing with the choice.

**Next Day**

Minato woke up that morning and walked into Kari's room to see her struggle to get out of her bed. She was wearing a peach thin sleeping gown that wasn't fully see through but if you stare hard at it enough you can maybe see a bit. She noticed him and started to blush a bit.

"I-I was just going to ch-check up on Gin-kun" she to shuddered a bit. _'Our son'_ thought Minato walking over to her. He helped pick her up by the waist as she held on to his shirt to keep balance. "We'll both go" he smiled helping her walk out the door. "Thank you" she smiled lightly. They had walked into the next bedroom to see a blonde hair boy sleeping in his bed. He looked no older than 8 with his hair spiked out similar to Minato's. Slowly the boy had woken up hearing the door opened to see Minato and his mother there looking at him.

"Morning Kaa-san. Umm who is he?" he spoke in a quiet voice as Minato felt Kari stiffened up a bit on the question. _'It is my fault so I will assume responsibility of this'_ he thought before saying "I'm your father. I have been looking for you and your mother for a long time. Why don't you get washed up and be down stairs for breakfast. All the stuff you need is in the bathroom. There are some people I want you to meet and get to know including myself" he smiled

Over the week Kari and Gin got to know Minato, Kikyo, and Kushina pretty well but Kari always felt uneasy when Minato wasn't near. To fix this so she wasn't as scared as she was before he like had done with Kushina's seal integrated the Hirashin seal into her jinchurkin seal along with placing a smaller seal on Gin as well. She wanted to meet Naruto as well but he was currently away for a bit on a C rank mission (not the wave mission).

Currently Kari could be seen with Minato and Kushina training in their clan compound training field. They were all dressed in navy blue long selves shirt and pants working up a massive sweat. Gin had started attending the academy a day ago and was already making friends with the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru. Sweat was pouring down Kari's face as she stared up Kushina's smirking face.

"How can you last this long" she muttered as Minato just stared at the two in shock. _'Is it me or do all jinchurkin's have amazing stamina. She is just starting to get into good shape and she already last 5 hours of training' _he thought

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with your physical fitness training you will be able to last as long as I can. Or die trying" she smirked as Kari glared at her only for her eyes to turn black with sky-blue commas in them shocking Kushina and Minato_. 'So that's what they look like. Madara's experiment'_ thought Minato

"Hey Kushina-chan! I came by to see if you and Minato-sama wanted to hang out with me and-" started a voice only to gasp in shock.

"Oh shit" started Kushina turning to see her best friend Mikoto looking at Kari in shock with an equally shocked Fugaku. _'Double crap'_ thought Minato and Kushina as Fugaku marched up to Kari with his Sharingan activating.

"How the hell did you get those!" he snarled as Kari deactivate them in shock and fear as she started to crawl back and away from him. "NO! Those eyes, keep away from me!" shouted Kari as in a yellow flash Minato was in front of Kari covering her from everyone's eyesight and chains of charka were holding Fugaku in place as Kushina glared at him.

"Don't even move another step" she warned as Minato knocked out Kari with a simple genjutsu. He had disappeared with Kari in a yellow flash as Mikoto walked up to her friend Kushina.

"Hey Kushina, you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked as Kushina had a frown on her face before she started to explain what happened briefly while releasing Fugaku. "So she has the Sharingan or at least a modified version of it" spoke Fugaku thinking before walking off.

"I don't like that look he had in his eye" muttered Kushina glaring at the man as Mikoto signed. "I'll try to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. It was nice seeing you and her again. I haven't seen her in years so would like to see her again soon and you can explain later" she spoke giving Kushina a hug before following after Fugaku.

As soon as the two were almost gone from sight Minato appeared by Kushina's side in a yellow flash gaining her attention.

"I placed her in her bed. She should be fine but I think to safe to say that no one from the Uchiha clan can come near her" he finished as she nodded.

"You do know that this is going to come up in the next council meeting right?" questioned Kushina as Minato released a sign in frustration.

"I can just feel the headaches coming from this. But I know for sure the Uchiha Clan won't come near her for sure. Just let them try it" he answered determine to defend his sister.

**Council Meeting**

Sitting in the room massaging his head was no other than Minato as he watched the members of his council bickering back and forth like they were children. They were all talking about Kari's fate as if they had a saying in it. Ha! They have none what so ever.

"She should be placed in the Uchiha Clan. She has our bloodline, so it's only right she be with us. We can breed her bloodline into ours" spoke Fugaku to which Minato had enough of. Releasing his killing intent upon the council members he gained their undivided attention.

"Fugaku, what in the world would make you think for even a second that I would allow you force a woman to be breed after the hell she has been through. That is just cruel. And second of all you are trying to separate me from my own flesh and blood. My own sister for Kami-sakes. I don't know whether I should beat you within an inch of your life or let Kushina have a go at you" he warned as Fugaku released a shiver at what Kushina was capable of doing.

"She will stay with me and no Uchiha is to talk to her. She already has problems with a certain person and she doesn't need to be in more problems with the Uchiha Clan. You are all to leave her alone for the time being until I say so. She needs to recover and that is final. Also let me make this clear with you Fugaku and all others who are thinking along his lines of thought. If you try anything on her I will make you wish that you were never born. Meeting adjourn" he finished


End file.
